highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uxbridge
The Calendar Era? Hi, I've noticed that you have been removing the Calendar Era, or AD/BC/CE/BCE, off of dates on the wikia. I'm not trying to make an issue of it, I just want to understand your reasoning. Considering there are Immortals from Before Common Era and immortals from the Common Era; shouldn't there be a date distinction? Because now you just have dates. Just curious. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 22:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Not removing them when necessary only when a) they are improperly recorded, or b) uneccessary, as in during the run of the series, which is obviously not BC, or both. Please note era designations are still intact on earlier immortals edited such as Titus Marconus, Emrys, etc and when otherwise necessary. Uxbridge (talk) 14:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Will try to keep things neat and on point. Uxbridge (talk) 13:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Watch List What issues need to be addressed? Ongoing: Photos: I will be going through the mass of unused downloaded photos on this wiki, a few at a time, and applying some to relevant pages, while deleting others that are redundant or irrelevant. Uxbridge (talk) 16:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Background: Keep? Try Again? Opinions and reasons for, please. Let's give this awhile, at least, for folks to weigh in.Uxbridge (talk) 17:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Try again, pls. Not bad, relevant anyway. Forum *Since there seemed to be an interest from some members, I opened up a forum page. If you have anything you'd like to discuss, re: the Highlander franchise, please feel free to do it there. Uxbridge (talk) 14:38, January 19, 2016 (UTC) http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum Thx thats awesome--Solo Jones (talk) 15:06, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Uxbridge! A user recently nominated the Highlander Wiki for inclusion in our movie footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 17:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Anyone on this wiki have any opinions on this proposal? Uxbridge (talk) 16:58, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Just cruising by to see if there's an update ;) Raylan13 (talk) 19:50, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Cassandra's experiences with Methos Hiii! I have a couple of questions. "She believed Methos a liar and that he was using Duncan, and she would not accept any evidence to the contrary, insisting repeatedly that Methos had to die." <-- What evidence to the contrary? I never saw any sign that she was presented with evidence to the contrary. There is no indication that MacLeod ever even told her that Methos saved him during the Dark Quickening. It might have been against his pride to tell the woman how completely gone he'd been and that he wasn't able to get out of it by himself. "It appeared she has no understanding of the concept of redemption, unable even after 3,000 years to forgive the crimes committed against her" <--It's so neutral. I mean, I understand that Methos is adorable and sweet, but it's not like he broke into her house and stole her TV. He killed her, raped her, and if we're doing all this "appearing" and "seems" it seems and appears that he raped and tortured her, things that leave no external mark on an Immortal, "as many times as it took to tame her." He told her she was alive because of him, and would stay alive as long as she pleased him. It's not like he was a sweet, nice, shy guy who courted her with affection and charm. Also, the way Immortals "appear" to remember things, she probably has a lot of very painful memories rising up every time she looks at him. Kronos, Silas, and Caspian all seem exactly as they were 3,000 years ago. Why would she think Methos, who lied to her about everything back then, is telling the truth now? Nosperants (talk) 02:22, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I must first point out that I did not write the original article, mearly toned it down, as I did your edits. Whoever wrote the article was as anti Cassandra as you are pro Cassandra. The goal, however, is to remain as neutral as possible, and not have the article serve as debate. The evidence, as I read it, was presented to the viewer - us - and that was 'the evidence' was referenced by the article, the assumption being, she knows what we know. And yes, Methos was a murderer and rapist. And now he's not. I'll read the article again, if you like, but the original author has valid points, as do you, and its in the best interest of the article to include them both. Uxbridge (talk) 12:52, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Fanfiction Hello! I was wondering, who put up the page on that legal fanfic, Highlander Imagine? The publisher and part-writer promotes a lot. Nosperants (talk) 07:58, March 5, 2017 (UTC) If you go to any page, and click on the edit button, you can select History and find out the creator of a given page if you go to the end of said history. Uxbridge (talk) 15:58, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah. It was one of the two authors. Reasonable. Nosperants (talk) 15:33, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hey, sorry it's taken a while to respond to your (two) welcomes. I was wondering if there's an easy place to get the template for Immortal Infoboxes from or if it's just a case of scoping out similar articles. Also, did you notice that the "help page" in the welcome message is a red link? Skteosk (talk) 01:08, February 16, 2019 (UTC) I'll check into the red link. I hate red links. Feel free to blue-ify red links where ever you find them. Uxbridge (talk) 17:23, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Skteosk (talk) 02:03, February 19, 2019 (UTC)